The Crow's Mate
by Lightning Lilly
Summary: This is the lemon part of my story on Quotev. I don not own Kuroshitsuji or the picture. I only own Melody. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso


After those words came out of his mouth, he immediately attacked my lips once more, claiming them with his own. Suddenly feeling pleasure course through me, I moaned into his mouth.

Malphas then smirked, noticing how obvious I was enjoying his treatment and continued. The kiss was chaste and passionate before the demon started licking my lower lip to gain entrance into my mouth. I allowed him entrance and moaned again when I felt his tongue exploring my cavern. "You taste really sweet, my mate" he said after pulling away.

Blushing once more, I could only look up to his beautiful glowing eyes. He then kissed me once more on the lips before moving downwards to my neck, licking slowly. Because of the sweet sensation, I gasped and panted slightly. "Ah, are you excited already? I've barely done anything to you" he purred seductively and continued to lick all around my neck, staining the area with his saliva.

After a moment, his eyes started to glow and his fangs became visible. Then, he started biting and sucking in a few places,trying to find my sweet spot. Not long after, he found it and bit down hard, drawing some blood. However, instead of pain, I felt immense pleasure. It was driving me crazy and it's not even the main part yet. He did this a couple of times before I realized that he was marking me.

"Oh...Malphas..." I moaned when he licked the newly formed mark on my neck.

"I have to say that I absolutely adore the mark that I left on you" he whispered in my ear and nibbled on it sensually. "It will show everyone who you belong to and prove that you are mine and only mine" Moving downwards once more, he kissed my collarbone and went down to my dress.

"Don't you think you are doing this too quick?" I asked him, panting.

"I can't say so, after all patience is not one of my best virtues. Plus, I also can't wait for me to take you for the first time" he answered and went to my still covered chest. "I'm afraid this has to go, my mate" Before I could say anything else, he had ripped off my entire gown, leaving me in nothing but my undergarments.

"Malphas!" I yelped, covering myself, embarrassed beyond belief in front of his penetrating gaze. The demon only chuckled and pulled my arms back. "Now...now don't be so modest, just give in...I promise you that this will be a very memorable experience for us" Pulling my hands away, he started exploring my body. I shivered as I felt his hand gliding on my stomach.

"Such smooth skin...so soft" he purred and licked my shoulder blades. I gasped and suddenly felt him in between my still covered breasts. Despite what he has said before, I still felt shy and unconsciously covered my chest from his view with my arms. Malphas sighed at my actions, "My mate, you are beautiful, you do not need to hide yourself away from me..." he coaxed but I still defiantly crossed my arms.

Smiling to himself, Malphas then pinned my hands above my head in a flash. My eyes widened in surprise when I felt him tie them to the headboard with a silk ribbon. "Now, you won't be able to hide from me any longer" I blushed, admitting that I have lost and turned my head to the side. However, the demon would have none of that. He softly grabbed my chin so that I could face him.

"Don't look away from me, my mate..." he pleaded and I smiled.

"Sorry, I guess I'm still nervous"

"That's alright. It is normal for you to be so as it is going to be your first time"

Reassured from his words, I kissed him. "You can do whatever you please then, Malphas"

Upon hearing that, his already demonic eyes darkened and he instantly opened my chest coverings in seconds. My breasts are ow exposed into the own air and I shivered from the feeling. I then shuddered even more when I saw hunger clouding my mate's mind. The sight of him with such emotions in his eyes makes me aroused.

Growling, he wasted no time in sucking one of my breasts, while playing with the other mound. I squirmed beneath him, feeling intense pleasure in my body. Sensing my obvious reactions, Malphas slowly licked around my nipple, lapping the bud every so often.

"Oh...oh..oh..." I cried and that seemed to even fuel his lust for me. He continued his treatments on my breast and started sucking on my nipple hungrily, making plopping wet noises. This continued for quite some time before he switched breasts and gave the same treatment to the other one.

'It feels so good...' I thought as I moaned again and again. The feeling of his mouth suckling on your bud and his hand massaging the other one gave you a feeling like no other. You thought that it was impossible to be able to achieve such sensations. After Malphas was satisfied with his work on both of your mounds, he moved south.

Lazily, he darted his tongue out and started caressing your smooth stomach with it. Once he reached your private parts, he looked up to you once more. "My mate..." he called with a deep voice.

"Yes?" I whimpered from the loss of contact.

"I have to tell you something before we start mating..." the raven demon stated.

"Of course"

"Let me explain. Now as you are aware of, I have a beast inside of me that can sometimes take control .I'm afraid that such will occur when I take you as mine. But do not fret, I will never hurt you in any way possible but I am asking if you are okay with a bit of roughness..."

I sat up and kissed him, "I will be okay.."

Malphas then looked me in the eye with his demonic ones. "Now, you have to consider this deeply, if you feel uncomfortable, then just tell me so. I do not wish for you to get hurt.."

I shook my head at him and smiled. "When I say that I will be fine, I will be. I know that you nor your demon has the intention to hurt me. All that I know is that you have passionate feelings about me, so I am going to try my best at pleasing you. Despite my earlier defiance, I will not go back on my word when I said that I give myself to you wholly"

The demon's eyes softened for a moment. "Thank you, my mate"

"But first, I want to ask you a question, what do you exactly mean by losing control?"

"Well, to put it simply, my demon nature will take over meaning that I act purely upon instinct until one snaps some sense into me"

"When does that usually occur?"

"When I feel immense wrath and pleasure. It unlocks the demon easily because of the overwhelming feelings I felt"

"I see..."

"Are you ready then, Melody?" The way my name rolled off his tongue, it gives me goosebumps all over my body. Mustering up everything I could, I whispered in his ear, "I'm ready"

Laying me on my back once again, he claimed my lips in a passionate dance. "Thank you for accepting me" he said breathlessly.

"Kissing my moist underwear, he moved them aside to reveal my drenched private parts. Moving a hand slowly through my slit, I moaned and closed my eyes. "Already this wet, my mate? My,my, such a naughty little mate" I, once again blushed under his lustful stare, still aware that my hands are still bound.

"Now then, let us start to the main course shall we?"

The demon then quickly removed my underwear. "You smell so amazing, my mate. You have no idea what it does to me" He then proceeded to give my folds a test lick. New to the feeling, I moaned yet again. Noticing that my clear fluids flowing out, he proceeded to lick me again. "So sweet , just like the smell. Delicious, I want more" he put my legs on his shoulders before feasting himself on me.

"Ah...ah...no!...Hahh..." I panted, a few beads of sweat rolling down my cheek.

After licking my folds for a while, his tongue slithered upwards to my clitoris, wrapping itself around the bud before gently licking it. I screamed at the feeling, unable to hold back. It felt very pleasurable and it's as if his tongue is petrifying me. This continued for a while and he suddenly stuck two fingers in my wet core while still licking me.

"Hah...Uh...oh...Hah...Uumm...Heh" The sounds coming out of my mouth are encouraging him even further. Soon, he replaced his fingers with his silky tongue. I opened my eyes at the contact, lost in the euphoria. His tongue skillfully thrusted in and out, making wet erotic noises around the room. Suddenly, I felt something coil in my lower area and I knew that I was close.

"Malphas, I'm cumming..." I shouted, the feeling intensifying by the moment.

"Then cum, my mate" he said in a dark voice, his eyes piercing through mine in a hazy state. At hearing his voice, I immediately came, releasing fluids that the demon craved. He licked it all up, cleaning my area until it's slick and dry.

"My mate, are you truly ready?"

I shook my head. "I want to pleasure you for a bit, so can you please untie me?" After contemplating for a moment, the demon nodded and did such, releasing me of my bounds. I then slowly started to remove his leather clothing, kissing every bit of flesh it revealed. Malphas groaned in satisfaction and purred loudly. I continued my ministrations, duplicating what he did to me on my upper body.

Feeling it was enough, I removed his lower clothing and I stared. "Do you like it my mate?" Unsure of what to answer, I nodded, still fascinated by it. "How is it supposed to fit though?"

"No worries, it will definitely fit" I nodded again and tilted my head sideways. Hi hand then trailed up to my chin, moving my face towards his. "Now how many times have I told you not to look away from me?" he clucked his tongue playfully. "Besides, I want to see your expression as I take you as mine"

Blushing, I held him tight as he started to push in slowly. Tears pricked at my eyes as he continued to thrust his way inside me until he was at the hilt, filling me completely. The demon groaned in comfort, nuzzling my neck lovingly. "Can I move now?"

The pain subsiding, I nodded, my eyes half lidded. "Take me"

As soon as those two words escaped my mouth, I gasped as Malphas roared and his black wings came out of his back, spreading around the room. His self control had snapped and now his demon is taking charge. He quickly slammed in and out of me in a pace that no human could ever achieve. Contrary to what she believed, the roughness didn't hurt at all. It only made the feeling intensify.

Closing her eyes shut, Sally sighed at each thrust. Suddenly, she heard a growl in her ear, "Open" Upon instinct she opened her eyes to see swirling crimson orbs. Around them were showers of black feathers, covering both of their bodies. "No close eyes. Must see you mine" her demon drawled out. Biting back a moan and scream, I held on tighter to the demon.

"Mate moan for me. Beautiful voice must hear" the demon said to me. Not complying immediately, I felt a hard thrust that struck my G-spot, resulting in me screaming.

"Ahhhh! Yes, yes! More, harder, faster!" I pleaded and the demon obliged my request. He held my legs to a certain angle and rammed in harder. He hit my spot repeatedly, causing heat to surge through me.

"Yes...yes!"

"Scream my name"

"Malphas!"

"Louder!"

"Malphas!" I screeched.

"Louder!"

"Malphas!"

"Louder! Sho wo you belong to!"

"Ahhhhh! Malphas!" I cried out one last time before I came on his member. The beast after a few thrusts came as well, filling me up with his warm, powerful seed. I suddenly felt at ease and looked at the demon, kissing him softly. At that moment, Malphas came back to his senses and kissed me softly.

"You were amazing, my mate"

Chuckling, I lay down and relaxed, willing myself to me. Malphas then lowered himself down beside me, wrapping us in his wings, before inserting his member in my area. He sighed and joined me in my slumber

"Mine"

A/N: So that the lemon chapter is finished...Finally, I was so embarrassed in writing this but hoped you liked it. Next chapter will come out maybe in April. Sorry for the wrong spellings and stuff that I missed. Anyways this is my first time writing a lemon and probably the last XD. Oh well, I also deeply apologize for the wait and to keep you waiting. Please enjoy the chapter for those who are mature enough. Hahahaha

PS: Please comment and love my story on Quotev

Here is the link: story/6573725/The-Crows-Mate


End file.
